Thermal receivers of concentrating solar energy collectors receive and concentrate radiation from the sun so that the energy flux incident on the receiver may be hundreds of times the solar flux incident on the ground. It is necessary that the receiver be capable of accepting the resulting large heat flux and efficiently transfer it to a working fluid. That working fluid can then be used directly in a heat engine, or as a source of process heat, or it may go to a thermal storage system for future use.